Forever a family
by Crossingjordanfan85
Summary: What would happen if Garrett Macy had two ME's who were pregnant and deliver at the same time? Would the morgue ever be the same after that?
1. Meeting a new person

Walking in to the morgue for the first time, Adrianna looked around for someone who could answer her question

Walking in to the morgue for the first time, Adrianna looked around for someone who could answer her question. As she stood there looking lost, one of the Medical Examiner (ME) came up and asked her if she was lost.

"Yes, I am looking for Dr. Garret Macy," she said.

"He is in his office, let me take you to him," Nigel said.

They walked down the hall toward Macy's office.

"I'm Nigel Townsend, what is your name?" Nigel asked.

"My name is Adrianna Mitchell," she answered as Nigel knocked on the Macy's door. Nigel opened the door and let her into Macy's office. Macy was sitting at his desk looking over some files. Nigel went back to work.

"You must be our new ME, Adrianna," Macy asked.

"Yes and thank you so much for the job," Adrianna said.

"You will need to fill out all of this paper work and then I will take you on a full tour of the morgue and introduce you to your co-workers," Macy told her.

She sat down at the table in the break room. Adrianna was working her way through the paperwork when Nigel walked in to get some coffee.

"How many pages do you have left," He asked.

"A dozen or more," she answered never looking up from her paperwork.

He laughed as she reread a question twice.

"Why do they need to know my past medical history conditions for," she asked.

"To make sure that you are not a danger to yourself or others," Nigel answered.

"Do I have to answer that? I am not a danger to anyone," Adrianna answered.

"I would if you want to work here," Nigel responded.

He sat down beside her and helped her get through her huge stacks of paper. AS she was finishing the last page, Nigel got up and headed back to work. A few moments later, Garret walked in the breaks room to see how she was doing.

"Here are all of the papers," Adrianna said as, she handed him the papers.

"Ok, lets start the tour," Garret said.

As they walked around the morgue, they started to meet people. First, she was introduced to Lily, the grief counselor, and then they headed into trace. That is where she met Jordan, Bug, Woody, and was formally introduced to Nigel.

"This is our new ME, Adrianna, she official starts tomorrow morning. If she needs any help, I expect that you guys will all help her," Macy said.

Adrianna stood there and listened while he spoke to the four of them.

After a few minutes they continued on with the tour. As the end he reminded that she needed to be there at 8:30 for her orientation to get her id made. As she walked out, she turned to see a blond young man watching her leave. She headed down the stairs to get her parking pass. After she got her parking pass, she headed back to her apartment, which was a floor below Jordan's, but she didn't know that yet. She sat down and started to think about her family back in Kansas and how much she missed them. This was her dream to live in Boston but she never thought about how much she would miss her family. She picked up the phone can called her parents.

"Hi mom," she said after her mom picked up.

"How is it in Boston," her mom, Sam, asked.

"Beautiful, but I really miss you all," she answered.

"It will get better, I promise," her mom answered.

Then her dad picked up and she them told them about her new job and her first impression of her co-workers. They talked about 45 minutes and then they said good-bye. She got and looked for food but realized that she needed to go to the grocery store. She walked down the street to the sub shop to get dinner. After she ate dinner, she walked back home to get her car. She headed to the store to get some food. She walked every isle to make sure that she got everything that she would need. It took her over an hour but she got all of her food. As she pulled into the lot, one her college friend walked up. Mike helped Adrianna get all of her groceries up to her apartment; Adrianna found out that he lived two floors above her. She unpacked all of groceries and put them up. She sat down on her couch and started to watch TV. She knew that she would have to get up early to get ready for work. At 9 pm, she turned off the TV and headed to bed; she laid there for a while and thought about her life and her new job. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. Her alarm clock woke her up at 7 am, so she could get ready for work. She got to work at 8:25 and was ready to start working. Macy explained the rules and then told her that she was going to shadow Jordan on her case. They headed out to pick up the body. The 30-year-old man died after a fight but there was no sever damage to his body. As they were heading back to the morgue, they started to talk about where they lived. Jordan told Adrianna that she was just one floor below Jordan. They pulled in the morgue and unloaded the body. As they got the body into Trace, Woody showed up to see if they had any information on the victim yet. They processed the body and clothes. They found skin cells under his nails that Nigel was running to see if they had a match too. The identified the body as Mark L. Scott, he was a newspaper reporter. The skin cells were that of a female. Jordan noticed there was bruising around his neck and so she and Adrianna decided to test the tie that he was wearing in hopes of finding prints. The prints matched to a repeat offender, who had several assault charges on his record. Woody brought in Joe Smother, after several hours of talking; all they could get Joe to admit to was the assault. This lawyer said that his client has nothing to with the murder of the victim. Woody was at a dead end when the victim's girlfriend, Lynda, came in and they asked her for a DNA sample so they could rule her out. Nigel got a match when he compared her DNA to the skin cells that was under Mark's nails. Jordan walked into the interrogation room and asked Lynda when the last time that she saw Mark and she said it had been over a week. When she was cornered her with the information that they knew that she has had seen him after that. She broke down and confessed that she had killed him because she believed that he had been cheating on her.

Jordan, Adrianna, Nigel, Bug, and Lilly were sitting in the break room when Garret walked in and told them to get their kits.

"We have a multi-car pile up on the highway, so we are all heading out into the field, we will be meeting Devin there," Macy said.

When they arrived at the scene, Adrianna stood there and looked at the mayhem with amazement. Adrianna waked up to one of the cars and that is when she first met Devin.

"Hi, I am Devin, you must be the new ME that Garret told me about," she said as she looked over toward Adrianna.

"Yea, I'm Adrianna Mitchell. It is nice to meet you," she answered.

They all got down to work. There were 7 cars involved; one of them was a mini van with 5 people in it.

They divided the crime scene up to make it easier to get to all of the people. In total, they had 13 bodies and 5 were children, to take back to the morgue, Adrianna and Jordan took the first group back to the morgue. As they walked into the morgue, Lily asked if they had an id on the bodies so she could let the next of kin know.

"This group is a family, looks like a father, mother and three kids," Jordan said.

"What are the parents' names," Lily asked.

"Scott and Michelle Lewis. Their address is 1359 E. 752 St, Boston," Adrianna answered.

Adrianna and Jordan continued on with the autopsy so they could get the cause death of all of the family members. It came out that all of the family had died of internal injury from the crash. Adrianna looked down on the three children and couldn't believe that they were so young and were dead.

After the little while, Scott's mother showed up and identified the five bodies as, Scott, Michelle, and the three children, Nicole, age 10, Michael, age 7 and Lisa, age 3. She asked when the bodies would be released. Adrianna told her that the bodies would be released in a couple hours. She thanked them both and asked that they call her, when the bodies could be released for burial.

Jordan and Adrianna went down to the crypt to see who was next on the schedule. After six hours they had gotten all 13 identified and Lily had contacted all but one of the next a kin. Adrianna and Jordan were preparing to head home after a very long day. As she and Jordan were walking out she asked who the man that she had seen yesterday was.

"He was young with blond hair, I would assume he was a cop since I didn't see him today at all," Adrianna said.

"That would be Matt Seely, he is a detective and some times cocky, but a great man still," Jordan answered.

They continued to talk about Seely and the other guys that Adrianna might met through out he work. They laughed as Jordan explained the difficult relationship that she and Woody were in. As they got to their cars, they had decided that they wanted to go out to eat so they could talk about Adrianna's first day. They both laughed as they chose the same little Chinese Restaurant. Adrianna had seen it when she was heading to the store. They decided that they would meet up at their apartment building and Jordan would drive them both there. They had decided that they wanted to take a shower before they went to eat. After she finished her shower, Adrianna walked up to Jordan's apartment where she was formally introduced to Woody. Woody and the two girls headed toward the restaurant.


	2. Meeting Matt Seely

Woody held the door open as the two women walked into the restaurant. They laughed as their waiter tried to figure them out. They all sat there and talked about Adrianna's first day as an M.E. in Boston. Then they started talking about people that Adrianna might meet in her job. First up was Renee Walcott, the D.A. who would be on of the most difficult person that Adrianna would meet. Then they started to talk about the different detectives that she would work with. Once they started talking about Matt Seely, they seemed to just keep going. Adrianna really wanted to meet him since she heard all this stuff about him. As they finished their food, they were being really good friends. Woody and the girls headed back to Jordan's apartment where they sat and talked for a while. Adrianna headed to her apartment after a few hours. She knew that she had to get ready for work the next day. In the following days, Adrianna became settled into her job and found her place in the work place.

**Two weeks later**

Adrianna came in to find out that she was working a possible homicide with Detective Matt Seely. She was to meet him at the victim's apartment, 134 E. 119th St. Apartment 527. She walked into the building and was pointed toward the apartment. Even though she had worked with on several cases, she still had to introduce herself in the professional manner

"Detective Seely," She said as she walked in, "Adrianna Mitchell, M.E.'s Office."

Seely informed her about where the body was and anything that they knew so far. "She lives alone, her sister was here for a visit and found the victim this morning, dead," He told her.

She picked up the body and told him that when she had something, she would call him. She headed back to the morgue and started on the autopsy. She found out that the young lady, identified as, Stephanie Scotts, had been raped and killed by strangulation. Seely walked in and was informed of COD. He then asked if she could compare the semen to the DNA of the suspect who was the last person seen with her. She went over and got started on the comparison. After nearly half an hour, the results were negative; he was not the person who had raped her. Adrianna decided to run the profile through CODIS. She got a hit on a repeat offender who was recently paroled and resident was a block from the victim. Seely went and picked the guy up and as soon as he was placed in the interview room he asked for a lawyer. Once the lawyer arrived the man, identified as Lucas Smith, stated that he and Stephanie had consensual sex and when he left she was alive. Adrianna walked in with results from the skins cells found on her neck. They were a match to Lucas. He was arrested for the rape and murder of Stephanie Scotts.

Matt walked up to her and asked if she would like to go grab a bite to eat with him. She said yes trying not to show her excitement about being asked out. He said that he would pick her up at her apartment. She went back to the morgue to tell Jordan and Lily about her date. They were excited for her. The three of them walked out of the morgue after work, still talking about the upcoming date. As she walked into her apartment she thought about what could come out of the date. She didn't want to read too much into what Seely might want out of the date. She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. She went and answered it. She let Matt in while she grabbed her purse. They headed out and the night seemed to go perfectly. Dinner was great and Matt seemed to be an amazing person. It was after midnight before Adrianna got back to her apartment with another date set up for the next night.

**The following morning at the morgue**

Adrianna walked into the Trace lab and was greeted by Lily and Jordan wanted to know about the date.

"He was amazing, so sweet and we are going out again tonight," Adrianna told them.

"So where are you going tonight," Jordan asked.

"A local pub, that he wanted to go to," Adrianna answered.

"My dad's pub," Jordan asked.

"I think so, is he a retired cop," Adrianna asked.

"Yea, cool he is taking you to my dad's pub," Jordan said.

They went back to work; Adrianna seemed so excited for the next date. They all wanted to ask more but didn't want to seem too interested. After work, Adrianna met up with Seely and they went to the pub sitting their talk and having a good time. They were laughing when Jordan and Woody walked up and joined them. They decided that a double date would be even better. They all sat there and talked until Max came up and told them that he was closing up. They all decided that they would head back to Adrianna's apartment since it was Friday night and they didn't have work the next day. They all sat there and talked until almost 4 am when the guys decided that they should head out. Seely headed home and Woody headed up to Jordan's apartment.

With every date that Seely and Adrianna had they seemed to get even closer.

**Seven months later**

Adrianna and Matt were getting ready to make the trip to Kansas, so Matt could meet Adrianna's parents and family. They said bye to everyone that they needed to then headed to the airport. They were excited to be making their trip. When they landed in Kansas City, MO; they were looking for Adrianna's dad. Once they found him, they grabbed their bags and headed for the car. Matt couldn't wait to see where Adrianna grew up. Her dad opened the car door once they got to the farm; Matt just looked at the house and couldn't believe that it was so large. Adrianna's mother ran out to hug her daughter and then hugged Matt too. Both of Adrianna's parents seemed to like him. They walked into the house, where there was a welcome home party for Adrianna. All of her family seemed to like Matt' but he was being very careful not to offend anyone. They all settled into the front room after the party and just talked. Adrianna was going to be in town for a week and so her parents wanted to make the most of all the time that they had. The days seemed to fly by quickly, as they went around the area and Adrianna introduced him to all of her high school friends. Before that knew it, it was time to head back to the airport. They both said goodbye to her mother and then her dad drove them to the airport. They got on to the plane and tried to prepare themselves to getting back to work. They landed and then headed to Adrianna's apartment. They ate dinner and then watched a movie. Matt was getting ready to leave when Adrianna invited Matt to stay the night. He agreed and got walked toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Where are the blankets, I'll sleep on the couch," he asked.

"Forget the couch, you can sleep in my bed with me," she said with a laugh. He got this look in his eyes as he walked over and kissed her. As they fell back on to the bed, they were reaching for each others belts. Without breaking the lip lock, all of their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Adrianna break the kiss and said, "Do you have a condom." He reached for his wallet and with a single action, had it on. He started to enter her slowly and then with each pull out pushed it a little harder. With each movement, she got closer to hitting an orgasm. All of a sudden she shuttered after hitting the climax. They fell apart and then fell asleep in each others arms.

As they got up the following morning, they were still allowing what they had done sink in. Matt walked over and kissed Adrianna, they both headed out to work. They knew that that they were going to have a busy day.


	3. Life Goes On

Adrianna walked into the morgue and was hoping that no one would ask about her trip to Kansas, just then Jordan walked up and asked about her parents.

"They are great," she answered as she walked into the back.

Adrianna was still thinking about what happened the night before when Macy walked up to her and told her that she was heading out to meet Woody at a crime scene. Macy didn't tell her anything more then the address 1490 E Main St. Adrianna thought that it was weird but didn't really worry about it. As she pulled up she saw Matt was standing there with Woody. Adrianna found out that her case was an Officer Involved Shooting and the victim a minor. Adrianna walked and started to photograph the body in it current state. She wanted to make sure that if there were any questions about her being in a relationship with one of the officer that she did the victim justice.

After completing the pictures and getting the liver temp to prove Time Of Death (TOD). She took the body back to the morgue to do the autopsy and see what had ended this young life.

After about thirty minutes, Woody and Seely walked into see if she had found anything out yet. The Chief was right behind them; she has just completed the internal exam and had found the COD.

"Chief, as you already know this man was shot to death, but I believe that he shot first, since he had gun shot residue (GSR) on his hands," Adrianna told him.

The chief looked at her and asked if she would be willing to testify to that and she answered yes.

Macy walked in to see that the chief was standing there. He invited the chief and the detectives into the conference room, so Adrianna could go over her complete report for them. Adrianna and the three officers went into the conference room and then Adrianna started to go over the report, explaining everything that she had found. The chief asked the few questions that he had and then told them that he would have internal affairs take a look at the shooting but didn't see anything that would raise a red flag.

Woody and Seely looked at each with a great wave of relief falling over them. Jordan walked into the conference room and as Woody got up asked if Seely and Adrianna would want to go out that night. They all agreed to meet at Jordan apartment and then go together to the restaurant. Macy informed Jordan and Adrianna that they had a new case and that they needed to go pick up the body. The two women walked down to the van and then headed to the address that they were given. They walked into the house and just stood there for a second and looked at the book. Finally the officer spoke, "Wife said the husband was cutting up some cabinets and fell into the table saw. Jordan looked at Adrianna said whispered, "How do you fall into a table saw."

Adrianna answered back, "I don't have a clue."

As they looked at the body Adrianna noticed some marks that didn't fit with the scenario that they were given. They finished the pictures and then took the body back to the morgue. Adrianna got out the UV camera and took pictures of the bruises that she had noticed. When the pictures were printed, they showed hand prints on his chest.

"Jordan, if he fell into the table saw then how did these hand prints get there," she asked.

"That is a good question to ask the widow," Jordan responded.

Adrianna walked into her office that she shared with Jordan and picked up the phone and called Woody, she told him about the hand prints and he said he was going to go pick up the widow. She hung up the phone and went back into to help Jordan with the autopsy. After nearly three hours they had gotten the bottom of what happened. He was pushed into the table saw by someone else. They went over to the police department to see what the wife would say about that. After several minutes of question, the wife confessed to pushing her husband after she found out that he was cheating on her with a co-worker. Since the day was over, they all headed over to the apartment building. They got ready to go and then headed back out to the restaurant. Once they got there they started to talk about their day. They were all trying to relax after a busy day.

**Four Months Later**

Jordan and Adrianna had become great friends over the seven months that they had worked together. Lily had also become a great friend and they had planned a "Girl's Night Out". They were going clubbing and then heading back to Adrianna's apartment for some drinks. They all were excited as they left work to head to Adrianna place to get ready to go clubbing. They headed to the club and just danced their hearts out. After several hours, they decided to head back to Adrianna's apartment. They all decided that they wanted to watch a movie as they drank their wine.

They all sat on the couch and watched the movie laughing about how their lives were nothing like the girls in the movie. Not that they wouldn't mind if it was. They all finished their wine and then decided that they should head home. Adrianna offered to let Lily sleep on the couch so she wouldn't have to worry about getting home. Lily decided that was best and then Jordan headed up to her apartment. They were all ready for bed. The next day, they had work.


End file.
